


Eiji just wants to get this photo exhibit over with

by mangra



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ash is a stupid normal teen boy, Boys Kissing, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Kissing Booths, M/M, Model Ash Lynx, Mutual Pining, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Social Media, Sometimes eiji is confused about america, minor Shorter Wong/Okumura Eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangra/pseuds/mangra
Summary: Eiji is a high school exchange student and keeps on seeing this guy everywhere in New York. Yue says he should just stab him in case he turns out to be a stalker/murderer/psycho.Only, Eiji joined a photo exhibit and wants that stalker/murderer/pyscho to be his model.Alternatively: Eiji and Yue are bffs, everyone thirsts over Shorter, and Ash has the pen-pineapple-apple-pen song as his ringtone.





	1. Who's that blonde guy Eiji keeps seeing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda crack with a bunch of mindless drabbles along the way ✌

Eiji wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating, had a third eye, or a stalker. Or was he the stalker? The lines were kinda blurred at this point. He’s been seeing the same blonde guy everywhere he went. Eiji wasn’t paranoid or anything, but this was fucking New York City, and you don’t meet the same guy five times in a row in completely different places.

Yue told him to just stab the guy the next time he sees him. Eiji didn’t support violence, but Yue’s ‘late-night-let’s-scare-poor-eiji-with-stalker-murder-horror-story-talks’ were getting to him. He would 75% stab the guy, if only his confidence wasn’t 100% on Yue, who was all the way in Los Angeles.

He saw the guy at Target, walking along 11th Ave., in a random basement parking lot, at Shake Shack, and outside Chang Dai. In all those times, Eiji wanted to take his picture until his SD card got full.

\----

Eiji was quickly realizing that thanks to Yue--he might be "A White Man's Whore," as he put it bluntly. Well, he wasn't, because sometimes he would fantasize about Shorter lifting him and fucking him hard against the wall. And Shorter wasn't white.

Yue also said that having sex fantasies of a friend was completely normal. Especially if said friend was Shorter fucking Wong. Apparently everyone has fantasies of Shorter banging them to oblivion against a wall.

_"I mean, I did too. It wasn't just the wall. He would choke me with his biceps until I'd cum withou—" _

Eiji quickly disconnected the video chat in their ‘late-night-scare-poor-eiji-talks’.

Now back to the cute serial killer stalker guy.

Eiji joined the school photography exhibit, and he didn’t have anything that fit the theme. He didn’t understand why he joined it either, but maybe it was to make a point that could still do something after fucking up his ankle and got too scared to jump. His English was sub-par at best. He’d only been in the U.S. for a couple of months on an exchange program. He didn’t know how he got in out of all the other applicants, but he was grateful for the escape.

The theme for the exhibit was “Iridescent.” The fuck does that even mean? He hated how vague these things are, but that’s art.

Eiji was sure the cute blonde could be iridescent, whatever that means. Hell, he learned from one of the student organizers that the students just threw in whatever looked good enough regardless of the theme and bullshit their way through.

Yeah. Eiji could do that. He could do a landscape series. Or a portrait series. He just wasn’t sure if the blonde was friendly or a creep.

\----

Eiji only had a few months left before he had to submit his photos, and Shorter wasn’t helping.

“Isn’t that illegal?”

“Chill, just keep quiet and no one has to know. It’s legal in some states so it’s fine.” Shorter took another drag of his illegal blunt. Eiji wrinkled his nose. It stinks. The foreign exchange booklet didn’t prepare him to handle friends possessing illegal drugs. Or an entire group of students hiding behind the school sharing a bag. He was too young to go to American jail.

He whined, “Shorteeer, I do not know what to do for the exhibit.” He flopped on the ground and fiddled with his camera strap, hoping it would choke some ideas out him.

“Why’d you even join that stupid thing anyway? Just take some pictures of trees or the sky and call it a day.”

“I’m pretty sure everyone else is going to do that. Ibe-san said it was good for my college applications. But that’s in two years. America is so weird.”

Shorter laughed. “Welcome to America, where you have to think about college as soon as you start pre-school.” He threw the blunt away and grabbed his phone. His ringtone was the English Pokemon theme song.

“Yo, what’d y’want.”

Eiji sounded him off and looked at his camera’s viewfinder. The camera traced Shorter’s back and he took a snap. He was wearing a black tank top which nicely outlined his back muscles and arms. This was going in the “Slap Me with Your Hot Dick😜💦🙏🍆” folder he shared with Yue on Google Drive.

“Dude, I’m not even part of the student committee, that’s—then call Michelle! She’s literally the Vice President for fucks sake. No, I didn’t vote for the stupid council that’s why I have community service. Ugh, fine.”

Eiji looked up when Shorter ended the call rather violently. “Gotta go Eiji. I need to help this idiot with this stupid student council shit.” Eiji dragged himself up. He wasn’t going to stay a second longer with these stoners. “Do I know this idiot?”

“It’s kinda hard to miss him. He’s Ash, the resident angelic looking demonic smart ass president. And my best friend.”

“Uwaaah, an angel demon. How scary, like Yue.”

“Don’t tell him that,” Shorter laughed. “He’ll literally burst a lung and burn the city down.”

They didn’t doubt that Yue would actually do it.

\----

Eiji was currently in the New York Public Library, and he had to admit it was a beautiful place. He had to do a bunch of reports for his English class and his mind felt like it was going to combust.

_“If only Yue was here,”_ Eiji thought. His eyes snapped open when he saw blonde hair in his peripheral view. Was he crazy that he would get all jumpy at the sight of blonde hair? Or maybe Fitzgerald was just pounding his brain on themes of the modern heroine. But no, it really was him, the guy he’d been seeing everywhere. The afternoon light hit him just right and encased his already golden hair in a luminescent halo. Eiji grabbed his camera in a rush and discretely took a picture. It was great timing that a bunch of noisy kids came in and muffled the sound of the shutter. Now Eiji felt like a creep, taking his picture without consent. His stomach grumbled loudly and he forgot all pretenses to apologize when several people looked his way. Even the blonde.

He tried to cover his red face and rushed outside. The hotdog stand seemed to be the nearest and cheapest food he could get within vicinity.

“Want some mustard on that?” The hotdog man asked.

“Just a bit.”

He grumbled when he received the hotdog. He didn’t know if hotdog guy knew ‘what a bit’ means, or if Americans really loved their mustard, but the bun was practically oozing a vibrant yellow. He took a seat by the steps and groaned when he took a bite. His nose was breathing dragon fire.

Eiji didn’t know if he could ever finish this American abomination. Through teary eyes he saw the blonde sniggering at him holding his own mustard filled hotdog.

_‘How embarrassing!’_

He almost crushed the hotdog to bits.

\----

It was a fine Saturday morning and he could go around the city today and try to take some pictures for the exhibit.

“Just take a picture of the sky and call it a day,” Yue said on the phone. “It’s 6 am you dumb bitch. Have you forgotten that this fucking country has four time zones?” The screen showed Yue’s expensive glass chandelier in his Beverly Hills mansion. He must be dead tired if he wasn’t posing on camera.

“Sorry, I forgot. You were bitching to me last night when I didn’t answer a few days ago.”

“Petty.” The camera panned to Yue’s window where it was raining outside. “Look at this mess! While it’s sunny in New York, it’s raining La Croix over here!”

“La Cowhat?” Eiji tilted his head to the side. His bangs brushed over eyes and he huffed them away. Should he get a haircut? His sister was nagging at him to look cool for once when he got to fashion capital, but his entire being refused to cooperate. 

“Eiji dear, you look fine. Just tuck out you shirt a bit and you’ll look hot for once.” Eiji grabbed his phone and saw Yue checking out his morning face for any blemishes. He was lowkey jealous that his skin always managed to looks so perfect.

“Gee, thanks. It’s not like anyone finds me attractive anyway.”

Yue scoffed. “Bitch please, I’ve seen a couple of girls and guys checking you out. I’d be offended if they didn’t.”

“Really?!” He perked up and almost tumbled down from tying his shoes.

Yue nodded.

“Then why was no one asking me out? Isn’t that how it works here?”

Yue was flicked his long hair and Eiji watched as it magically transformed itself into an elegant braid. It was like watching Elsa. “Not just anyone can date my best friend. I have a reputation to keep.”

“Of course you would be the one to scare them away,” he pouted. Well, if there was anyone who knew just about the entire student body’s personal information, it was his self-proclaimed best friend.

“Anyway, I have to go. I’ll see you later,” Eiji smiled fondly when Yue replied with a bye that lasted 15 seconds before he hanged up.

\----

Eiji probably took enough pictures to post on Instagram, but not enough for his exhibit. There really was a lot you could take in New York, and they were all different. He'd scouted the place a dozen times before and everything was always new. He saw two rats get married on the subway, a reality tv show filming, and a guy in a Santa costume being chased by the police. Still, not much for his exhibit.

He sat on a park bench and looked through his camera roll when a kid approached him and started tugging on his arm.

"Sir, please help. My dog, he-he got stuck!"

"Eh?!" Eiji didn't know why he was the first person the kid went to for help when there were a dozen other more capable adults around.

"Please, he might drown or whatever."

"Or whatever?!"

Eiji had no choice, the kid was practically in tears, and was literally dragging him all the way to a nearby construction in the park.

"He's in there. My cat, Spotty, got stuck in there and won't come out." the kid pointed to a porta potty at the back.

"I thought you said it was a dog?" Eiji questioned.

"Uhh yeah. The dog just meows a lot. Are ya gonna help me or not?" The kid glared.

Damn, American kids sure are ferocious. He gulped and tentatively pulled open the porta potty. God it stinks.

He looked around the enclosed space and saw no sign of any dog. Or cat.

"I don't see any dog, are you sure it's in here?"

The kid shrugged. "Try to get inside. I think it's hiding behind the toilet. It gets scared easy." He didn't want to go anywhere near the toilet, but he wasn't going to abandon a dog in there. "Hello? Doggy?" Eiji called out. He heard a faint scuffle behind the toilet and crouched to get a good look at the noise. It was a bird.

What.

The bird suddenly flew in his direction and spooked poor Eiji. He screamed in fright and almost fell down on his ass on the dirty wet floor. Before he could get out of the stall slammed shut and a low click was heard. "Hey! Let me out! What's going on?!" Eiji pounded on the door. "Sorry dude. I needed $10 to win this dare. Someone'll probably come in here, bye."

Eiji heard the kid's footsteps get farther and farther away until it completely disappeared. His heart dropped to his stomach.

Oh god, oh no. What was he going to do? Call Yue? No, stupid Eiji! He'll never live it down and call you Porta Potty Eiji for life.

He pounded on the door and screamed for help. He didn't notice that amidst his banging the porta potty was swaying a little. Couldn't anyone hear him? There were a bunch of people outside not 10 minutes ago. He kicked the door with a loud grunt and shrieked. The porta potty almost tipped over.

He could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Okay, that's fine. No more kicking or banging on the door. He wondered when someone will come in to pee. Someone's bound to come in, right? He couldn't die here. He stomped his foot in annoyance and screamed "Help!" in Japanese.

He covered his face in despair and let out a whimper. What if he really died in here? In a porta potty of all places? He jerked his head up when he heard a click, and sunlight flooded into the enclosed space.

Freedom!

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you. I'm sorry, I got stuck in there and—

His words died in his throat. It was the blonde guy. The hot blonde maybe a weird creep guy was his savior.

"Are you all right? How did you even get stuck? Why was there a stick locking the door?"

"Uhh... I got pranked?" Eiji could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. How pathetic did that sound?

"You got... pranked." The blonde didn't believe him at all.

"Yes! There was a kid who said his dog got stuck in here, and he locked me in for a bet. How did you even find me? I've been screaming for 10 minutes but no one heard me." Eiji looked around. There were barely any people.

"I guess it was the parade on the center square? Guess everybody decided to come down there. I saw the porta potty move and a scream, so I checked it out."

The unmistakable sound of the pen pineapple apple pen ringtone jingled just then. The blonde fished out his phone and barked “What?” at the caller. Eiji was surprised that the addicting song was that popular.

The blonde hanged up and said “Sorry, I need to do some errands. See ya later, Eiji.”

“It’s no problem, thank you again for saving me.” Eiji waved to the retreating blonde as he ran off.

_‘Wait, did he just call me Eiji?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter at mangra_MK! i do bananafish art and occasionally shitpost 🥺


	2. Eiji gets stuck with the blonde guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> many more shenanigans happen to poor eiji, but maybe getting stuck with the blonde guy in the ferris wheel isn't so bad.

Eiji was at a Subway editing his photos. He was very hungry and a sandwich seemed like a good idea, until he forgot that Americans have no sense of the word moderate. His sub was filled to the brim and he couldn’t take one more bite. Yue scolded him in the chat for working at an uncouth fast food chain rather than a Starbucks.

Eiji: that is very

Eiji: I don’t remember the English word. (*「･ω･)ﾝ？

Yue: I’ll wait 😪

Eiji: That is very trivial Yue Σ(･口･)

Yue: Outward appearances are important 😤 you’re not living in alaska or texas ffs. This is ny!!! 🗽🌆

Eiji: I do not really get it (-᷅_-᷄;;๑)

Yue: 😑

Yue: My reputation…. Destroyed by my bff…… who goes to subway…………………………….

Eiji: （⌒▽⌒ゞ hehe

Maybe they cared about this kinda stuff in Tokyo, but honestly, Eiji cared more about his photo exhibit. And his math homework.

He has photos that he likes enough, and Ibe-san seemed to like it too. Even went as far as saying that he could be an apprentice after he graduates high school. But Eiji wasn’t satisfied. His life was starting anew, and the photos had to mean something. Like, like the start of a new life, rebirth, the facets of life, a new dawn—_him. _

He quickly texted Yue, ‘_he’s here again! The stalker guy you told me to stab! Σ( Д )ﻌﻌﻌﻌ⊙ ⊙__……__！_Yue replied with_‘tf is up with that emoji?!? take a pic!!!!!!!1 let me see.’_

Eiji didn’t understand why he wanted the blonde to be his muse. Was it as superficial as his looks? He didn’t think so, but he knew in his gut it had to be him.

He watched the blonde pay at the cashier and their eyes met before he could pretend he wasn’t checking him out. The blonde gave a smirk and Eiji gulped.

‘_Oh god, he’s coming here.’_

“Mind if I sit down? There aren’t any seats left.” Eiji nodded and watched the blonde take a huge bite of his mustard oozing sub.

“So, got stuck in any porta pottys this week?” the blonde smirked.

“What? I-I did not! And that was only one time!” Eiji spluttered.

“I would be concerned if you got locked in more than once,” he sniggered.

“Here I am, sharing the table and you go and bully me,” Eiji pouted.

“Sorry, sorry.” The blonde took another bite and Eiji shuddered in disgust. He had some mustard on his cheek and some of it got on the table. What a messy eater.

“Hey is that trig?” The blonde was looking over his homework. Damn, he almost forgot about that. And his test score was peeking out. It read 64/100 in bold red.

“Sixty four? Better than half the students at school.”

Eiji didn’t know if that was a compliment or sarcasm. “I’m usually good at math, but this subject is just hard for me.”

“Want me to help you out? Also, are you gonna finish that?” He pointed to the half-eaten sub. Eiji wanted to vomit just looking at it.

“N-no, it’s too big. I’m full anyway.” He felt like his stomach was going to explode.

“I’ll take this as payment for helping you. Show me your mistakes on the quiz so you’ll know how to do it in the next one.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“I’ve got time, and this is just the easy stuff.”

“Easy stuff?! What are you a genius?”

“Maybe,” the cheeky grin he threw Eiji’s way was oddly endearing.

He forgot to ask how the blonde knew his name, but he got a perfect score on the next quiz.

\----

“Come on Eiji, it’ll be fun! Plus there’s gonna be fireworks at night. You love fireworks don’t you?” Shorter whined.

“I don’t know, Shorter. I have all these reports to do and—“

“Please please please please pleaaassseeee,” he begged.

Eiji was clutched in a bear hug, and he didn’t want Shorter to let go. He was going to say yes anyway, but denying Shorter’s pleas meant more Shorter hugs.

“I dunno…” he sighed. “Have you not tried asking anyone else?”

“Everyone else is on that week long STEM workshop. Come on Eijiiiiii.”

Shorter’s hugs were really nice and warm, but he couldn’t breathe under all that muscle.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go,” he relented. Shorter whooped and twirled a screaming Eiji mid-air.

“Where is this anyway?” Eiji tried to gasp for breath.

“Coney Island. I’ll pick you up at 4.”

\----

“You have a date with Shorter?! Since when did you want to date Shorter?!” Yue cried.

“It’s not a date. He just asked me to come with him!” Eiji reasoned. He didn’t think Shorter was interested in him anyway.

“Then why are you wearing those pants? I know you, Eiji Okumura. You hate those pants but you only wear them because it makes your butt look good.”

It was true. Eiji hated wearing the tight-fitting jeans, but he had to admit that it made his butt look really, _really,_ good.

“I haven’t used them for a while, so why not?”

“You just want Shorter to dick you tonight,” Yue sneered.

Eiji stayed silent and didn’t deny the accusation. He wondered what cologne he should use.

The doorbell rang and Yue screeched, “Let me talk to him! I’m gonna have a word with Wong about dating my best friend without—“

“Yes, yes. The entire continent can probably hear you from there.” He opened the door with the screen facing outward. Shorter wasn’t alone.

“Yo, Eiji. This is Lao and Sing. They’re my buds from Chinatown and wanted to come with. Isn’t that great?” Shorter cheered.

Yue burst out laughing on the other end. There goes Eiji’s plan.

“Is that Yue?” Hey man, how’s Cali?” Shorter greeted. Yue could barely form a coherent sentence from all the laughing. “I-haha! Eiji thought—pffft—that you’re both—“

“Yue!” Eiji screeched.

“That’s a dude? I thought it was a girl. His hair is so long,” Sing piped up from behind.

The laughing stopped. “Listen you mongrel. Just because I have long hair doesn’t mean I can’t be masculine you little shi—“ Eiji ended the video and shoved his phone on his back pocket.

“Let’s go, shall we?” he pushed them out of the apartment and ignored the phone vibrating on his ass.

\---

“Let’s go on the ferris wheel. It’s the last ride.” Eiji wanted to see the view from the top and capture the sunset.

“I think I’ll pass. Lao looks like he’s gonna pass out.” Sing patted his brother’s back, who clutched the vomit bag like it was his lifeline. He winced in disgust as Lao let out another gag.

“Heights aren’t my thing, and the last ride’s still fucking up my head,” Shorter groaned.

Eiji crossed his arms and huffed. “Fine you wussys. I guess I’ll go by myself.” He lined up for the ride and managed to get a carriage all for himself. He gazed in wonder at the view and took some pictures. The sun wasn’t going down yet, but he wanted to take the perfect shot as it descended on the water. When he reached the bottom, another man stepped on the carriage and he gasped.

It was the blonde.

“It’s you!”

The blonde was halfway in and he looked up in surprise. “Hey…”

The operator called out, “The carriages are full so you’ll have to share.”

The carriage lifted them off and an awkward silence settled between them. Eiji fiddled with his camera while the blonde resolutely looked outside. Why did the ferris wheel feel really slow all of a sudden?

“Uhm,” The blonde’s head jerked up. “Thank you for helping me last time. I got an A+ on my homework and test.”

“N-no problem. If my tutoring failed you that’d be a real shot to my ego.”

“Oh? So you are an egocentric genius?”

The blonde laughed. Eiji liked how it sounded. His chest felt oddly warm at his smile.

“Hehe, its funny,” He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “To be honest, I see you around all the time in the city since I transferred here. I thought you were a stalker and my friend thought so too.”

The blonde laughed again. “Stalker? Is that what you think of me? And I thought I was making a good impression, Eiji.”

“You know my name, yet I do not even know yours. Isn’t that a bit unfair?”

“It’s Ash. My name is Ash.”

Eiji tested the name on his tongue, but his accent was stronger than he thought. He kept on repeating ‘Ashu, Ashu.’

“Now my name sounds weird if you keep repeating it like that,” Ash ruffled his hair and tried to hide his blush. The slight accent on his name sounded way too cute.

Eiji just laughs and teases him some more. It was odd, how comfortable they felt with each other, and they’ve only known in each other in less than 24 hours.

They finally reached the top and they both stared in awe. The sun was still up, and the late afternoon sun spread an orange glow on the Island. Eiji looked to the side and blushed. Ash really was beautiful. He looked more like a godly being now, with the sun’s rays bouncing off his hair and skin. It was a while before Ash noticed something. “We aren’t moving.”

“Huh?”

Ash peered down below and screamed “What the fuck?!” Security was down there and a small crowd of people. The ride was broken and they were stuck.

They both groaned. They had no choice but to wait it out and hoped none of them needed to pee.

“I wonder how long it’ll take, I’m getting kinda hungry. If only postmates delivered from the sky,” Ash said.

Eiji needed to text Shorter that they were stuck. At least he was alone with Ash. It wasn’t so bad now he could properly ask him.

Here goes nothing. “Ash, I’ve been meaning to ask you this. Can you be my model for a photo exhibit?”

Ash looked at him like he was deranged. He probably was.

“I-I was just thinking how you would fit the theme a-and uhh… you don’t have to say yes if you do not want to, but I want you to and I think you would look really good and help me out and yeah…” he trailed off.

Ash hesitated. “I don’t mind, but why me? I’m not a model. I won’t do a pretty good job.”

“That’s not true! Trust me, you don’t have to be a perfect model for this. Just act like yourself and I’ll take care of the rest.”

There was a tense silence broken by a nervous sounding “Okay.” Eiji was ecstatic. Ideas suddenly flooded his brain.

“Look, it’s the sunset.”

Eiji jumped up like an overexcited child and took pictures of the views as the sun finally descended. A calm silence expelled the previous tension, only interrupted by the sound of the camera shutter.

“Is it okay if I take your picture now, Ash?” He looked mesmerizing. Iridescent.

“Now?! What do I even do? Do I smile?” He panicked.

Eiji burst out laughing. He never expected the calm and collected Ash to panic at the thought of a picture. “Just be yourself. Look natural. Forget the camera’s even here and be in the moment.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re not the one who has to look pretty.”

“You don’t even have to try.”

Ash looked embarrassed and gave an indignant shout when Eiji clicked the camera.

“Oi! I wasn’t ready yet!”

“I thought you were already modelling,” Eiji teased.

They bickered and endlessly laughed at each other. Eiji didn’t know the last time he laughed this much until his cheeks started to hurt. Ash made a bunch of silly faces and ridiculous poses. He said “Delete that!” every time Eiji took a shot.

The carriage door opened on them at that moment.

Ash was lying down on the seat with his hand on dramatically placed on his forehead with his leg pointed out, while Eiji was standing on the other side taking shots and pretending to be a paparazzi. “Yes! Good! One more shot Mr. Ash, look this way!”

They didn’t notice when the ferris wheel stated to move again, and the operator was looking at them weirdly.

They scrambled to get off and ignored the stares of the operator.

“Well that was….” Ash began.

“Weird.”

They giggled and clutched their stomachs like little boys.

“I still can’t believe we didn’t notice it move again,” Ash wiped a tear from his eye.

“Did you see his face?” Eiji couldn’t breathe with all the laughing. His phone vibrated when he received a text from Shorter. It was already dinner time.

“I guess I better get going.” He didn’t really want to go.

“Should I save my number? So you can text me for our next modelling gig.”

“Sure,” Eiji handed over his phone, and when Ash gave it back he had to fight back his giggles. His contact selfie was at an unflattering angle, all 3 chins and black nostril holes.

They parted ways after that, and when Eiji got home (after Shorter scolded him because he didn’t know what he’d tell Yue if he got stuck and died in the ferris wheel) he sent Ash an ugly selfie of himself.

Eiji: 9102_cam.jpg

Ash: wtf 😂.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter at mangra_MK for banana fish art and shitposts! comments and kudos are very much appreciated 😘


	3. Eiji receives kissing lessons from the blonde guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Eiji finally get some decent pics for his photo exhibit? What happened to Eiji's eyebrows? And what's this I hear about french kissing lessons from Ash Lynx?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER EEEEEEEYYYYYYYY. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC AND GET READY FOR A BUNCH OF OTHER SHIT HAPPENING TO POOR EIJI. HE JUST WANTS TO GET OVER THIS STUPID PHOTO EXHIBIT.

Eiji stared at the track and field poster on the bulletin board. Maybe he was staring a little too long. It wasn’t pole vaulting, but at least it’s something he’s good at. He was startled out of his depressing thoughts when a hand clapped him on the shoulder. Hard.

“Yo Eiji, what’s up,” Shorter greeted. He was carrying a large box filled with valentine decorations, even if it was in the middle of September.

“What is with all that stuff? Valentines is not until next year?” Eiji asked while he rubbed his shoulder. Damn it stung.

Shorter let out a tired sigh. “The student council’s doing some stupid fundraiser for the new pool, and they dragged me into helping.”

“They?”

“The student council. Or more like the student council president himself.”

They heard a shout from down the hall, and when Eiji looked over he gasped.

“Speak of the devil, it’s the president himself,” Shorter muttered.

_‘He’s the student council president?!’_

“Jeez Shorter, I told you to bring the sparkly hearts. How are we gonna have a Valentines booth without sparkly hearts?” Ash trudged over to them carrying two large sparkly, glittery cardboard hearts, while pink tinsel streamers were wrapped around his neck.

_‘Oh my god, it’s Ash. What’s he doing here?’_

Ash stopped in front of him and looked at him weirdly. “Because I can?”

_‘Shit. Did I just say that out loud?’ _Eiji thought.

“I didn’t know you were studying here. Are you a new student?” He’d practically seen Ash everywhere else other than in school.

Shorter snorted beside him. “Dude, he’s a sophomore and the student council president. Where have you been man? He gave a speech on the first day.”

“I got lost on my first day.” It was true. He nearly ended up on a bus to Kansas.

Ash gaped at him. “Seriously?! You thought I was a stalker and now you just found out we go to the same school? I thought we were having a connection?”

“Holy shit, is he that creepy guy you saw everywhere that Yue told you to stab?” Shorter said out loud. A couple of students looked at them and ran away at Ash’s heated glare.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t know?” Eiji was stumped, and it wasn’t even first period yet. _What the hell was going on?! _

Ash looked offended, and Eiji wanted to smooch his frown away.

“Hmph. Then you’re going to help us carry all these to the science lab as punishment.”

Shorter whistled. “Ooh, kinky.”

Eiji shrugged and effortlessly lifted two of the boxes. His class was nearby anyway.

They reached an empty room and dumped all the decorations to one side. Why were there so many valentine decors anyway? He saw Ash trying to reach something on the top shelf.

“Do you need help?”

“As if you can reach it.” _Ouch. What a brat. _

“Where’s Shorter anyway?” Ash asked as he looked around. There weren’t any chairs either.

“He went to the bathroom. Here, let me give you a hand.”

“How can you even—WOAH.” Ash bit back a yelp as he was lifted upwards. Eiji had a steady grip on him and Ash’s heart was beating out of his chest oh my god _oh my god oh my god. _

“Can you reach it now?”

Ash forgot what he was looking for to be honest, but he grabbed one of the books that he was sure was what he was originally searching for.

“You can put me down now,” he grumbled. In truth he kinda liked being lifted by Eiji. Shorter tried it once and Ash almost stabbed him with a spoon.

“You’re really light,” Eiji said as he lowered him down. “Lighter than a sack of rice. I can probably just throw you over my shoulder like it’s nothing. The boxes were heavier.”

Ash’s face was burning and he felt lightheaded at the thought of that. “Y-yo-you can’t just say something like that! That’s so embarrassing, I’m on a diet that’s all!”

Eiji looked him up and down. “Really? You don’t look like you need to. You’re fine just the way you are.”

Ash jumped abruptly when Shorter coughed from the doorway. He was wearing a shit eating grin and Ash was considering putting him on fundraiser duty for the rest of the week.

He couldn’t stop thinking of Eiji carrying him like a sack of rice the whole day. He suddenly wanted to be a sack of rice, dammit.

\---

Surprisingly enough, Ash and Eiji got along really well with the whole modelling gig. Ash was a natural and Eiji was glad that he agreed to this whole thing. Now they can laugh that whole “murder/stalker” issue away. He got a lot of amazing pictures and to be honest, he didn’t really want to put some of them up in the exhibit. Or most of them. Maybe all of them. The pictures felt too personal. Maybe he should make an Instagram page. He finally showed Yue some of the pictures, and not one second later got a face full of an angry Chinese man.

“Ash Lynx?! Ash?! Aslan fucking Callenreese?! He’s the model?! He’s your fucking stalker?!”

It felt like his phone was about to explode from Yue’s anger alone.

“Wait, why are you mad at Ash? Did he do something to you?”

“Tch. I fucking hate his guts He’s always the top student and people like him even though he doesn’t do shit and acts like he’s better than everyone else. I swear if he wins prom king next year I’m going to burn him. No! I’ll burn him, his family, and the air he breathes!”

Wow. “Are you actually jealous of Ash?” Eiji raised an eyebrow. Oh no, wrong move. Yue’s face was turning purple.

“I’m joking, just joking,” he laughed.

“If he hurts you I’m going over there in a split. I’ll burn his body and feed it to the dogs.”

“Aaw, you do care,” Eiji teased. His eyes roamed over the photos on his desk. One of them was on his first week in school, and it was a selfie of him and Yue. They met at the Asian Student Association and it was kinda weird since he didn’t ask to join.

_“All Asians or Asian-Americans are part of the club. Deal with it,”_ the ASA president said. He was paired up with Yue who had to show him around the school, since Shorter jokingly said that they looked alike. The president found it funny to torture the spoiled rich kid. Yue didn’t like him at first, (did Yue even like anyone?) especially since he was forced to show the newbie around. Eiji didn’t hate him though.

Eiji gave him an ice cream since Yue looked down one day. Family problems, or so he was told. The long haired boy looked like he was going to cry when he took the ice cream.

_“You’re too nice. How can you be so nice to me after all the shit I did to you?”_

_“You are not that bad. It is cookie dough, it makes me better when I am sad.” _

Yue sniffed. _“I literally just told you your shoes look ugly and you gave me ice cream. You’re too good for this world, Okumura.”_

They became best friends after that. Or self-proclaimed. It was fine, Eiji’s never had a best friend. Shorter still didn’t understand how that happened.

_“It’s like a bunny and snake became best friends.” _

“When are you coming back?” Eiji rolled on his bed until his head was dangling over the edge.

“We’re almost done with negotiations, I think. They’re a pretty big investor, baby bird. I’ll be back in time for your exhibit, don’t worry.”

“I hate what they’re doing to you.”

He didn’t exactly know what his brothers were making him do, but he knew it hurt Yue. Even if he said it was bearable, it still hurt that his best friend was being treated this way and there was nothing he could do about it. Even the police couldn’t do anything. They were too deep in the Lee family’s pockets.

“I know.” Even with all the beauty products and facials, it could never hide the agony in his eyes.

“Just a few more years, and I’ll be free.” Yue planned on stabbing his brothers and setting the mansion on fire. Eiji fully supported his plans.

\---

The exhibit was in a few weeks and Eiji was panicking. He completely forgot about the deadline and was rushing to edit the photos. He hoped his laptop wouldn’t crash.

He had about 6 hours to submit them, but still. He was going to have to pick through hundreds of files and Ash was a complete distraction. They both ended up at Eiji’s place and Ash was distracting him with funny cat videos.

“Eiji, look at this cat. Look how it fits the small box.”

“I’m a little busy at the moment,” he grumbled.

They got distracted for an hour and Eiji hit him with a pillow.

Ash was draped over Eiji’s back as he edited away. They’ve gotten pretty close the past few weeks and physical contact didn’t bother them at all.

One time Shorter offhandedly mentioned _“And by close, I mean you two should bang.”_

Okay, so maybe they’ve gotten along really well like two peas in a pod. But they didn’t have any similar interests except for the occasional memes and animal videos. Maybe despite that Eiji had this tiny crush on Ash that was about to burst into a really big crush. But he didn’t want to bother with his feelings. He has an exhibit to cram.

“Hey, what’s this?” Ash pointed to a photo of him in the library. They never took shots there.

Oh crap.

Eiji gulped nervously. “Uhm, I took this photo before we met, I’m sorry! I know I didn’t ask for permission and you must think I’m a creep I was going to delete it but I forgot I’m sorry and time passed and I’m sorry I’ll go delete it now if you want I’m sor—“

“Woah, slow down,” Ash smooshed Eiji’s cheeks together until he had duck lips.

“It’s fine. You weren’t doing anything bad with it, were you?” Eiji shook his head.

“….Unless?” Ash smirked.

“Uwess what?” Eiji said thru squished cheeks.

Eiji was oblivious to these things. Every innuendo, every dirty joke, and flirtatious attempt pretty much went over his fluffy head.

Ash sighed at his oblivious idiot crush. “One time Shorter told me that before we met he jerked off to a Christmas card angel who apparently looked like me.”

“What? That’s gross.” Eiji’s perception of the purple mohawk changed. Who jerks off to a Christmas card?

“Can I try editing?” Ash took the mouse and randomly clicked on a bunch of filters. The software hanged. He didn’t doge the pillow aiming for his face on time.

\---

Eiji halted by the classroom entrance and was surprised to see Ash in his lab class. What was he doing here? This was a class for third years.

“Heeeyy, Eiji! Let’s be lab partners,” Ash patted the seat beside him.

“What are you doing here? This is a third year class.” He looked around and found students who weren’t in his class scattered around.

The blonde just shrugged. “Our teacher’s sick so they transferred us to this class. We’re in AP science anyway, so this lines up with our curriculum.”

Wow. Eiji knew he was smart, but not this smart. He could barely keep up with this class.

They were all paired up to work on an experiment and Eiji had no idea what any of the formulas and chemicals meant. His usual partner did all the work because he was a smartass and never let Eiji touch anything. Even the worksheet.

This time he was actually learning from Ash. He explained all the various chemical reactions and everything, and were his eyes always this bright?

“And if you add this,” Ash put a few drops of liquid chemical Eiji didn’t bother to remember into the beaker. “We’ll get the pink color we’re looking for,” he said proudly.

“That’s so cool!” Eiji’s eyes were sparkling and Ash blushed. He handed Eiji a vial and let him try the experiment. They had 30 minutes left before class ended.

Eiji did everything right up until step number 5, and he poured all of the smelly liquid into the beaker before it was too late.

He vaguely heard Ash yell, “Wait, not that much!” before the chemical exploded.

Everyone in the room started screaming and they heard a pained scream of Eiji’s name.

The teacher rushed to their desk holding a fire extinguisher, panic clear on his face. It was only 9.30 in the morning after all. “Hey kid, are you oka—JESUS!”

Once the gas cleared the girl beside Eiji gasped in horror and pointed at his face. “Your eyebrows…”

Eiji felt around his forehead and touched smooth skin. What was once thick brows were no more. His eyebrows were completely gone. He felt a bit faint and he could still smell the burnt hair.

Ash helped him to the clinic, albeit he felt a little faint himself. The nurse finished checking the eyebrowless boy and said he was fine, but he should get himself checked at the hospital just in case. He kept on staring at Eiji’s eyebrowless head.

“Stop looking at them!” he covered his forehead. He felt empty and naked, like a naked mole rat.

“Sorry, it’s just so…. bare.” He made a face. He really couldn’t stop staring. It was a clean cut and there weren’t any burns. It was a miracle that it was the only place that got singed off.

“How long till it’ll grow back?”

“The nurse said it was going to take 8-16 weeks. What am I going to do?! I can’t go outside anymore. I have to be a hermit for months!”

The blonde could only cringe. “Don’t you have to go to the exhibit next week?” 

Eiji wanted to cry. There was only one solution.

His fingers trembled when he pressed call and the sound of his beating heart drowned everything else. The person on the other end of the video call screamed in horror.

“What did you do?!” Yue screamed. His face was aghast and was he crying?

Did it really look that bad? Eiji was never going to leave the clinic. Maybe he should put a bag on his head.

“It’s horrible! What happened? Who did this?!”

“The experiment blew up and singed his eyebrows. He wasn’t hurt though,” Ash popped up beside Eiji and tried touching the smooth eyebrowless skin.

“YOU. What are you doing here?” Yue looked like he ate a sour lemon. Or like someone wore crocs to school.

“I was his lab partner.”

“You blew up the experiment?! I thought you were smart you asshat. I knew you were good for nothing you country hick.”

Ash could feel a nerve tick off. He barely knew the Lee kid but he was a total dick.

“I didn’t do anything wrong. Eiji accidentally added too much, you ugly bitch." 

“UGLY!?”

Eiji could only sigh as they bickered. He just wanted his brows back.

“Yueeeee help me,” he whined. “I can’t show up like this to the exhibit. I’ll never go outside.”

“Fine, I’ll help. I’ll prepare the plane right now and I should arrive tomorrow.” Ah, bless the Lees and their abundant supply of private jets.

“You’re the best Yue!”

“I know baby bird.”

Before he could end the call the school’s top students ended up shouting profanities at each other and giving the finger. Eiji had never heard so many colorful English curses in his life.

\---

It was the day of the photo exhibit and Eiji was ecstatic. He won the Most Popular Photograph Award for his Ash photoseries. Apparently Ash wasn’t as social as he thought, and his indifferent demeanour scared away a lot of people. Most of them came to the exhibit to admire his rare beauty, seeing as he only had three pictures of himself on social media. Now there was more material to ogle on.

There were a lot of girls and a couple of guys who stayed way to long at his part of the exhibit. Ash was embarrassed at the attention and rejected a bunch of people that day.

Shorter came to visit, and was disappointed at the sight of Eiji. “I thought your eyebrows were gone?”

“Yue fixed it. It’s all makeup actually.”

“It looks really good, I thought it was real,” Shorter whistled.

Yue flew all the way back from L.A. and crashed at Eiji’s place at 2 in the morning along with all of his 10 Hermes luggages.

_“I’m not going back to Cali. Fuck my brothers I’m going to stay here, we’ve got work to do.” _

_“Yue, it’s 2 AM.” _

Needless to say the results were amazing. His brows looked real and it had hair. Eiji couldn’t stop touching it. He was pretty sure his eyebrows were more expensive than his rent.

They both came in to the exhibit together, and Yue left after 8 minutes. He didn’t bother going through Eiji’s side of the room.

_“Listen, I love you, but I don’t want to look at that hill billy’s face for one more second than necessary.” _

It was fine, he got custom eyebrows anyway.

“Eiji, help!” Ash grabbed his arm and led him away from the exhibit.

“What are you doing?!”

“Those rabid girls won’t leave me alone and keep asking me out. I’m sick of it!”

They reached an empty hallway and hid behind the school fountain. A student holding a hall pass looked at them weirdly.

“Do you actually hate being popular?” Eiji teased.

“Shut up!”

\----

Its been two weeks since the exhibit and Eiji hasn’t seen Ash much since then. His photoseries, dubbed the “Ash Gallery” sparked confidence in the student body to seek Ash out and befriend him. Well, most of the time it was trying to date him. 

There were a lot of people who asked him out on the daily and Eiji felt kinda guilty about that. It didn’t matter because Ash was too busy to date anyone right now.

They were all busy setting up the September Valentines Fundraiser, and Ash was mostly seen directing the others for the prep. Ash told him to join the activities while slightly threatening him to do it anyway as payback for the modelling gig and the ensuing dating chaos.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Eiji’ photos went around social media like hot cakes, and they both received a couple of offers from agencies.

Eiji was in the middle of a group project when he was suddenly bombarded by one his groupmates to cover for her shift in the Valentines Fundraiser.

“But it’s a kissing booth!” Eiji cried.

“Please please please please pleeeaaasssseeee! I’ve asked everyone else and they all said no and you’re my last hope plus you’re single and I think there are a lot of people that would like to kiss you,” she said in one breath.

Crap.

“Have you told Ash?” he tried.

“I can’t tell him that. He’s scary!”

The other guys were begging him to just go so they could finish the stupid project already.

“Pleaaasee, I know you’re single so think of this as a great opportunity!”

Damn, that sounded really sad.

Eiji looked up to the gods, found none, and threw away the sliver of pride he had left.

“Fine. I’ll do it. But you owe me,” he glowered.

“Great! I’ve already told Kevin that you’re up for it. He’s in charge, and it’s starting at 3 pm so you have to be there 15 minutes before it starts.”

That was today?! He hasn’t even had his first kiss!

The bell rang and she ran off before he could even protest. She didn’t even help with the group work.

Oh no. What was he gonna do? How many people go to kissing booths anyway? What if he gets a disease? He should brush his teeth. He had exactly 15 minutes left before 5 pm.

He arrived at the booth, all flossed and minty fresh, and saw his name hastily scribbled on the kissing booth stand. The guy, Kevin, he assumed, clapped him on the back and gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. “Thanks for doing this dude. She picked a great choice, now we’ll really rack in some sales for the fundraiser.”

“Eh? Best choice?” he was confused. The last person he kissed was his sister on the cheek before he got on the plane.

Kevin pointed to the monobloc chair inside the booth. “Just sit right there and pucker your lips, Okumura.”

Eiji almost fell off the chair from nervousness. He was sweating. He put on some chapstick and hoped no one visited them.

He was so, _so, _wrong. As soon as Kevin started yelling into the megaphone “Get a kiss from Eiji Okumura for two dollars!” A rush of students filed in line.

He was seriously going to faint.

“Only two dollars for a kiss on the cheeks, folks!”

Eiji slumped in his seat in relief. The cheek. Just the cheek. Thank God.

His first customer was a petite brunette who giggled when he gave a shy peck. She asked for selfie and he blushed as red as a tomato when she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll tag you on Insta!” She giggled.

“Uhm, ok. Come again soon!” Was that even the right thing to say?

It’s been 15 minutes and he was still kissing boys and girls. He didn’t expect them to want Eiji. Was there an incentive to this? Was Kevin just a really good marketer? This line wasn’t getting any shorter. In fact, it bended round the next corridor and he couldn’t see the end.

He was taking a selfie with one of the guys on the football team when the guy was roughly shoved away. In front of him was a snarling red faced angry stick thin blonde.

“What are you doing here? Where the fuck is Kaycee?!” Ash was spitting blood at this point.

“She asked me to cover for her?” Eiji shrugged.

Ash rounded on Kevin and yelled about doing procedures thru proper channels and to at least fucking inform him there was a fucking problem and where the fuck was she because he was gonna blow a fucking tit.

“She said there was a concert and bailed on us. I dunno about you but Okumura’s doing a pretty good job.” Kevin said.

It was true. This was the first time the kissing booth was this popular.

Ash looked at him and said “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“It’s fine, really! I’m getting used to it. I thought it was an actual kiss and I got scared that my first kiss would be with someone I did not know,” he fidgeted. Crap, did he just say that he’s never kissed anyone? He was probably the lamest teen in this school.

“Wait, really? You’ve never been kissed?” Ash gasped.

Someone at the back shouted for them to get a move on. “You’re holding up the line!” The rest of the students agreed in unison and Ash was unceremoniously shoved out of the way. Student council president or not, you don’t hold up the line to get a kiss from the one and only Eiji Okumura.

Eiji was relieved that the kissing booth was almost done, even if a lot of people were still in line. He was ready to leave when Kevin suddenly announced an auction bid to get a kiss from Eiji on the lips.

He could’ve ran away at the moment but all eyes locked on him at that announcement. There was no escape. He distinctly heard Ash yell _“Fuck, I forgot about that.”_

The impromptu bidding began.

“Ten bucks.”

“Twelve!”

“Twenty on the hot dude!”

“Forty five.”

Eiji was panicking and his face was on fire. He was flattered and horrified at the same time. He didn’t expect that a kiss from him would be worth this much. How could they forget to tell him about this part of the plan?!

He could see Ash bravely trying to stop the crowds and hit Kevin on the head at the same time. But it was too late, they were already at 60 bucks.

It was now or never. “One hundred dollars.”

The crowd stood silent and gaped at Ash. No one else challenged his offer.

“Going once, going twice, and Ash Callenreese takes homes Eiji’s kiss!” Kevin howled to the megaphone.

Everyone watched in silence as Ash handed over two crisp 50 dollar bills and dragged Eiji away.

They both heard whoops and jeers as they left and Ash tightened his hold. They reached a secluded classroom and Ash sighed. “I’m sorry that happened but you don’t have to do anything. I forgot to tell you about the bid. I didn’t want your first kiss to be with some complete stranger, and you deserve someone better than that and—“

Before Ash could finish stood on his tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Ash was left gaping at the smaller man.

“Thank you, Ash.” There was a small blush on Eiji’s cheeks. “I actually wanted my first kiss to be with you,” he confessed.

“O-oh. Well, that kiss kinda sucked.”

“What?!” Eiji was indignant. “It’s not like I know how to kiss you stupid American.”

He was effectively silenced when Ash gently cupped his face and booped their noses together. “Want me to teach you how? I’m a pretty good tutor.”

Ash’s breath was warm on his lips, and his heady gaze was intoxicating. It took him a moment to say yes before soft lips descended on his. They moved slowly and Eiji was slowly getting the hang of it.

“Again,” Eiji whispered as soon as their lips parted.

Kissing Ash was addicting. If there was a class called Kissing 101 with him as the teacher, Eiji was going to fight tooth and nail to get that class. He was pretty sure murder would be involved. His spine tingled when Ash parted his lips. “This is called French kissing, now pay attention,” he panted.

Eiji let out a moan when their tongues met, and Ash was gripping his hair. He was pretty sure his foot was raised. Is this what Mia Thermopolis felt when she kissed Michael Moscovitz?

Ash was the first to break the kiss and gasp for air. Eiji lips sought for more and whispered “Again, again, more, please.”

Ash chuckled and looked at his kiss swollen lips. “How greedy. I should get paid for this.”

“I’ll buy you a subway,” Eiji said and laid butterfly kisses on Ash’s neck.

“Damn, now I know why you were in the kissing booth.” Ash was just about to give him an insightful lesson on French Kissing when someone opened the door and screamed bloody murder.

“Oh god, my eyes, my brain! I need bleach!” Yue screamed while he covered his eyes. Oh hell.

\---

The next day Shorter wouldn’t shut up over how he missed Eiji’s kissing booth because of Muay Thai tryouts. Ash had a slight bump on his head from when Yue kicked him. It was an impressive kick. Ash wished he could’ve kicked his ears too so he wouldn’t have to hear Shorter’s rants.

Yue gave himself a sore throat from all the screaming lectures he gave to Eiji regarding purity, chastity, and the importance of wearing a condom while kissing a putrid creature named Ash Lynx.

_“Bullshit!” Eiji yelled, much to the shock of everyone. Even Ibe dropped his glass from the other side of the city. They never heard the mild mannered boy curse to this degree. _

_“You have a bunch of sex with guys you like, but tell me to stay pure and chaste? What was the Google drive folder for then?”_

_“Well duh, if it’s Ash Lynx you put on 20 condoms.” Yue rolled his eyes. His best friend could be an idiot sometimes. _

“Good morning Ash!” Eiji greeted as they approached his locker.

Before the blonde could say anything Eiji tugged him forward and gave him the filthiest kiss on the lips in front of everyone in the hallway. He was sure he heard phone cameras going off.

He involuntarily gave a moan when Eiji bit his lip, and when their lips parted the devious Japanese man licked his lips. “Thank you for the kissing lessons yesterday. I think I got most of it right judging by your expression.”

Ash was speechless. His glasses slid down his nose and he was too flustered to say anything.

“Uh… you… hngg…”

“Damn, that was hot,” Shorter muttered in the background. They didn’t see him dragging an unconscious Yue to the clinic.

\---

END.✌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AT MANGRA_MK
> 
> THIS WAS SUCH A WACK CHAPTER SO MUCH SHIT HAPPENED AND IDK HOW ANY OF THAT MADE SENSE LMAO UNTIL NOW IT'S RUMORED THAT ASH AN EIJI ARE STILL KISSING, MISSED SCHOOL AND NEVER GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL.


	4. IM SORRY ITS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTES

SORRY THIS ISN'T A NEW CHAPTER 

I'm just adding a new chapter so this would get in the newly updated fics in the banana fish tags. 

Last time i updated the site wasn't available and going through construction work so the fic didn't show up at all, even tho I managed to add a new chapter. 

ANYWAYS FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @MANGRA_MK FOR HOT INKTOBER EIJI ART


End file.
